When You Came Into My Life
by The Nameless Flower
Summary: Narumi forces Mikan and Hotaru into something they don’t want to do. However, by doing this they let their classmates learn something more about them when the two girls reminisce their past life in their remote home town.
1. A Sudden Request

When You Came Into My Life Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! 

_**Author's Notes: It is my very first time to write any fan fiction and I am kinda nervous about it. My grammar is probably quite bad but please don't over-criticize me, however I wouldn't mind constructive criticism. Please review so I would know what you think about my first piece of work.**_

_**I really should be doing holiday work instead of writing this but I suddenly felt an urge to do this as I had a sudden brain wave.**_

_**Please Enjoy. **_

**P.S I hope this plot is not too cliché compared to the other fan fictions**

**Natsume is holding a flame in his hands in the background:** Shut Up, Baka! You talk too much!

**Me: **Hai! _(As if I am listening to a teacher talking and raises my right hand._

**Natsume's is smirking: **So…do you own some polka dot panties as well?

**Me: **Hentai!

**Mikan: **Now you know what it feels like to be in my shoes, being paired up with a pervert.

**Natsume: **Urusei, little girl.

**Me: _(I am giving him the evils)_** Don't worry Mikan-chan! There's nothing wrong with polka dots. **_(Consoling session…when did I turn into a psychiatrist?) – (I can tell that soon this girl would have to turn to Anger Management because of that guy.)_**

**Hotaru: **You call that consoling! How is telling her that polka-dots is okay consoling her?

_** Light bulb appears above my head **_

**Natsume: **What are you staring at little girl?

**Me: **I'm older than you by 5 years, Baka! It's not like I would fancy a 10-year-old

boy anyway. (Grinning evilly)

Silence 

_Natsume has duck-tape over his mouth, hands tied up tightly with nylon ropes and his hands are stuck in a bucket of water so he can't produce flames– (got the water thing from another fan fiction of Gakuen Alice somewhere.) I then locked him up in the broom cupboard, and I know there are cockroaches in there somewhere because I saw them yesterday but I was too scared to do anything about it!_

**_ Am I too evil? _ **Nah…shakes the thought away and a halo appears at the top of my head.

**Me: **I'm shivering – I can sense that he is giving me evils and is currently cursing me!

**Mikan: **Well done! You are clever.

**Me:**You don't need much intelligence to deal with a hentai like him anyway. (Giving him a smug look.)

I can feel Natsume's stare intensifying; it is like a death glare now! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Class B, Elementary Branch – Age 11 Chapter 1 – A Sudden Request 

The day started like any other normal day. The students were chatting amongst themselves - loudly, they created so much noise that people heard them from the other end of the corridor. **_(Just like in my school)_**

When a slightly distressed Narumi sensei entered the classroom to start their music lesson the students scurried back to their seats. They sat in an uncomfortable silence; you can even hear the buzzing of a mosquito. They can tell that something was troubling their sensei; something that they were not going to like because usually Narumi-sensei would have came in optimistically.

"**Erm…" **Narumi sensei started.** "As you all know, the School Festival starts next week, however…there's a slight change of plans, the teachers decided that there will also be a singing competition during that week, you can do it as a group or as a solo but the price for the winners is 5000 rabbits between themselves."**

_**Silence**_

Hotaru turned her head to Mikan, who was sitting right beside her.

"**Mikan, let's enroll ourselves",** said the emotionless girl, well…she seemed emotionless at the time but if you can read her mind it was all filled with thoughts of money.

Mikan smiled sweetly, **"Hai!"**

The whole classroom heard their conversation.

"**Oi, polka dots…can you even sing!"** Asked Natsume from the back of the classroom whilst raising his eyebrows into a quizzical gesture. It wasn't even a question; it was more like a sarcastic statement.

Mikan stuck her tongue out, **"Better than you can anyway."**

They ended up having a glare fight.

Narumi sensei continued, **"Anyway…we also need a volunteer or volunteers from this class to sing at the ending ceremony."** He said as he handed out a piece of paper to each student, containing the song that would be sand at the ending ceremony.

Mikan looked at the song choice…

Everybody looked down at the ground, trying to avoid the attention and their teacher's pleading stare. If you can see the scene then you would be a crow flying across the room, making funny noises (typical anime scene where it means that the characters have just said something stupid or when there's an awkward silence.)

"_We can't let him know that we have won the singing competition at our village,"_ thought Hotaru and Mikan at the same time.

_**The End of Chapter 1**_

_**I will update if there are enough reviews…no flames.**_


	2. Narumi's Blackmailing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! 

**Me: **The room is hot, it feels like someone is conspiring something against me.

_**Achoo – someone is talking about me and I think I know who's behind all this.**_

**Hotaru: **Seems like you are not as stupid as I thought you would be. Oh well, I guess I will be nice to you since you are giving me so much rabbits in the storyline.

**Me:** Thanks Hotaru.

**Hotaru: **Now…keeping my promise. **(_Takes out Baka Gun and aims it randomly at a tree outside. It hit its target and the person falls from the tree…it's Natsume.)_**

Me: I have a feeling he's gonna come back for more revenge. _ Sigh _

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2 – Narumi's Black-mailing and Hotaru's Torturing 

However, Kokoroyomi had read both of their mind and said**_ "Sensei…Hotaru-san and Mikan-san are really good at singing, they even won a singing competition at their home town."_**

Everyone was relieved that they weren't picked and instead, they all stared at the two girls in question.

Both of them gave Koko a murderous look. If looks can kill he would be dead by now.

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun and aimed it at Koko and shot him numerous of times until he collapsed on the floor.

Hotaru was still going to shoot him even though Koko was about to fall unconscious.

"**Stop Hotaru…he's going to die if you hit him one more time."**Mikan looked at Hotaru pleadingly. Everyone sweat dropped…after all, it was a bit of an exaggeration.

Hotaru decided to put away the lethal weapon. **(Isn't that the name of a movie?)**

"**Well, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, would you like to do it?"** asked Narumi-sensei, desperately wanting someone to do it to save him from Jin Jin's moral lesson of how _"You should have prepared it earlier, being a teacher you should learn to be more responsible and organized"_ and so on and so forth. (So that explains why he looked a bit distressed.)

The two girls both stood up at the same time and started walking towards the door in unison.

"**No…we absolutely and 100 refuse to do it!"**_ (Wow…they agree on something for once.) _They both said at the same time and Hotaru was about to turn the doorknob to walk out when…

"**The school will give you 5,000 rabbits each if you do it!"** it was Narumi-sensei's desperate attempt.

Hotaru stopped in her tracks, turned around and answered,**"Okay, as long as you have the money"**as the Rabbit signs formed in her eyes.

"**Hey Hotaru, don't answer for me. I am not going to surrender for money," **Mikan said stubbornly and continued to walk out but then stopped to continue her half-left speech, **"I am not going to embarrass myself by singing one of the most difficult songs in the world for money, even though I might for Howalons but still…"**

Everyone sweat dropped at this random comment…except for Hotaru, it was expected because Mikan was her friend after all, Mikan must have got this trait from her best friend.**_ (They can now see the similarity of the two girls – they both have a weakness for material goods such as food but Hotaru just happens to have one for money as well as food.)_**

"No…I wouldn't do it…even for Howalons!" she seemed to have decided against what she had just said. 

"**Hotaru, I can still remember the last time when you have convinced me to do something like this, actually it was more like black-mailing me but still, you made me ask our old Homeroom teacher out on a date…without telling me what a date is!"**

She earned blank looks from her classmates.

"**Little girl, it is not anyone's fault that you are so naïve."**

"**And it is not my fault either, if you have no weaknesses then I wouldn't be able to blackmail you."**

"**Hotaru, you know Ji-chan would kill me if he finds out that I have failed in all my exams…and Natsume…"** she then turned her gaze from Hotaru and directed it at Natsume.

"It was her fault for telling me that a date is the same thing as going on a school trip together!" 

Several people tried desperately not to laugh but they it didn't work, even Natsume is having difficulty with trying to stifle the threatening and contagious laughter. Narumi has forgotten about his own worries and laughed along with his class.

"**It's not funny. I was suspended for a week and I was told off by the Headmaster for harassing the sensei."** It didn't help, if anything, the laughter only got louder.

Hotaru shot Mikan a death glare (you know the one where there is a star at the corner of the eyes.)

"**It is not my fault that you are such a Baka, do it or I'll shoot you!"** Hotaru said, pointing to her Baka Gun, only Mikan found out that it was upgraded into a Baka Canon, much stronger than the Baka Gun.

Everyone in the class looked at the two in amusement, they are surprised at their little drama and were sweat dropping vigorously at how easily Hotaru can be persuaded by money.

"**I am not going to embarrass myself even if I do get hit by that thing,"** said Mikan, refusing to give in.

"**Fine, you asked for it." **Hotaru was about to aim the Baka Canon at her when the voice of Narumi-sensei disrupted them.

"**Mikan-Chan, if you don't do it then I will lower your star ranking,"** he said with a malicious look.

Mikan looked slightly uncomfortable now; she didn't want to go back to a no star.

"**You can't do that, you won't, will you?" **she gave him a questioning look.

"**I'm your teacher, I can easily change your star rank."** He replied. Everyone sweat dropped at how evil he can be.

"**Fine, I will do it." **Mikan replied, depressed – well, she didn't exactly have a choice, did she?

"**I want you two to practice in front of the class to see if they agree on whether you two are good enough or not."**

The two girls walked to the front of the class, next to the piano where Narumi-sensei was about to start playing the song.

Mikan gulped, she was nervous. **"Okay, on one condition, if I go wrong, you guys can't laugh at me,"** she said whilst looking at her classmates.

"**Don't worry strawberries, you can't embarrass yourself any further anyway so you have nothing to lose." **

Mikan was about to launch herself at him and start attacking him when Hotaru placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder and said, **"Come on Mikan, stop wasting your time."**

Mikan cleared her throat and the tune started playing. (Can't be bothered to find a suitable song…let's just say it is My Heart will go on, which is pretty hard to sing.)

They both start to sing. Mikan closed her eyes so that she won't be able to see the expressions that her classmates are giving her, it will just put her off and she might end up having stage fright. The two performed a perfect harmony together leaving their class speechless, their singing awed everyone. Everyone's mouth formed an "o" shape. Even Natsume was amazed by their singing even though he didn't show it.

Mikan opened her eyes slowly and felt awkward by the silence her classmates gave her…_were we that bad?_

The whole class started clapping and cheering for them, distracting her from her thoughts.

"**I guess they like your singing, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan." Narumi-sensei said as he smiled at the two.**

The bell then rang and everyone hurried out of the music room.

"**Guess…we will have to do it then, Hotaru." **_In her mind she thought of how she should have sang badly on purpose just so that she wouldn't have to sing at the ending ceremony…but then her classmates would have laughed at her and Hotaru would have killed her. _

"**Yes, and if you don't I will always have ways to make you do it." **Her best friend said whilstpatting the Baka Gun in her pocket in a blackmailing gesture. _ I am going to be rich with the singing competition price and the 5,000 rabbits from Narumi-sensei. Even though she wasn't sure she was going to win the competition yet. **(A bit arrogant now, isn't she?)**_

**Ruka and Natsume**

"**Sakura and Imai are good at singing, don't you think?"**

"**Un…hmph,"**

Ruka was surprised…**"Was that a yes, Natsume?"**

"**Whatever"** and they continued to walk in silence.

_**The End of Chapter 2**_

_**I will update if there are enough reviews…no flames.**_


	3. Mikan's Name Calling Game

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Someone walks into the room whilst banging the door onto the wall so hard that all the picture frames on the wall shakes. _What's the problem with that person!_**

_**Turns around. **_

**Me: **Oh it's Na-chan, how sweet of you to stop by!

**Natsume: **Don't call me that!

**Me: **Call you what? Na-chan? I think it's sweet. **(_Pats his head.)_**

**Mikan: **Na-chan…I like it** (turns to Natsume) **Ne? Na-chan.

**Natsume: _Blushes _**

Me: So kawaii, Na-chan! 

**Natsume: **Tries to burn my hair but Mikan nullified it.

**Mikan: **Don't be mean, Na-chan!

**Natsume:** Hmph **_(looks away.)_**

**Me: **Trying to hide your blush now, are we? **_(Smirking)_ N-a- C-h-a-n!**

Mikan: Why would he be blushing? 

**Me:** It's simple, it is because…

**Natsume: _Gives me the evils._**

**Me: **What? You don't scare me.

**Natsume: _Sigh _**I won't say what kind of panties you own.

**Me: **I don't care about that, hentai.

**Mikan: **Why? Why? Why?

**Me: **It is because Na-chan li…

**Natsume: **I will tell everyone about some of your most embarrassing moments if you say anything.** _(Natsume's or Na-chan's desperate attempt.)_…**And I'll let you call me Na-chan…** _(He looks slightly unwilling at that point – must have been quite desperate then.)_**

**Me: **Fine. Deal.

**Me: _disappointed because I can't say anything and also angry by the sudden blackmailing _**

**Natsume: _Muttering under his breath _**

Baka – I don't even know that you have dark secrets. Guess I should start looking for them now.

**Me: **I heard that Na-chan.

**Natsume: _Smirks_**

**Me: **Fine, I am going to tell Mikan about what you are trying to hide in next chapter.

**Natsume: **Tch…Whatever. **_(But I know that he is kinda threatened deep inside.)_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3 – Mikan's Name-Calling Game**

**Next Morning**

Mikan walked into the classroom. She was clearly angry – it was written all over her face.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEE!" 

"_**You are so loud, polka dots."**_

"_**Hentai, was it you who left this note on my bedroom door."**_

**Note: Polka Dots are getting boring now…try stripes instead.**

"**_So what if it is?" _**Natsume smirks.

"_**YOU PYROMANIAC!" **(My friends call me a pyromaniac – because I play with flames in our chemistry lessons!)_

"_**What was that – s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-I-e-s, I only did it because I am nice."**_

Mikan had a better idea. She calmed down after a moment or two and smiled sweetly at him, her eyes looked as innocent as ever. Everyone turned their attention to them due to the unusual turn of events and Natsume leaving as confused as ever.

"**_Don't worry, I forgive you – N-a-t-s-u- C-h-a-n," _**and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"**_What did you just call me?" _**He glowers at her.

"**_Actually, I like Na-chan better. Ne, Na-chan? What do you think?" _**Mikan said, oblivious of his glare.

"…"

"_**You are so kawaii when you scowl, Na-chan!" **_she smiled sweetly at him whilst inside she was laughing evilly…like a mad scientist. _(Yep…she has a much darker side too…split personalities?)_

_(Hotaru and Ruka were surprised by how intelligent…and evil of course she got all of a sudden, who knew that she had this within her, they would have to look at her differently from now on!)_

_Both of them are now looking at Natsume in amusement, Hotaru has been taping this whole thing, who knew the results would be this good. And yes…Natsume response to this situation is gonna make her rich. _

"_**Have nobody told you before that guys don't like it when the word kawaii is used on them?" **_

"**_Your face is red, Na-chan, what's wrong?" _**she was slightly concerned now.

_(He's getting sniggers from his classmates; she has done a brilliant job embarrassing him this time.)_

"**_Stupid, nothing's wrong." _**he looked away.

"Okay, Na-chan!" 

The class was trying hard not to laugh, unless they wanted a death wish from Natsume. Oh no…they can't stop laughing now, even when Natsume gave them a very, very deathly glare. Even Sumire who usually stands up for Natsume when Mikan shouts at him couldn't help but laugh.

"**_Don't call me that." _**He was obviously getting irritated and angry. The room was reaching boiling point because he is so angry (his Alice) but Mikan who has a nullifying Alice couldn't feel the heat waves given off by Natsume.

This was new and surprising for the class, it was usually Natsume who annoys Mikan.

"**_I will stop calling you Na-chan if you start calling me Mikan and stop calling me by the kinds of panties I wear." _**Mikan was clearly riding on a higher horse now.

"…"

"So…?" 

"**_Fine!" _**The class was surprised to hear that Mikan won over Natsume in a verbal fight.

"**_You will start calling me by my name?" _**She was clearly happy to hear that, as if hope has just landed on her hands.

"**_No." _**He smirked.

"**_Then you want me to call you Na-chan!" _**She was getting annoyed again.

"_**Tch…Whatever."**_

"**_Why you…Natsume!" _**Natsume's smirk only got wider.

_**(So I guess it is better to annoy her even if it means that she will call you Na-chan.)**_

The class' assumption was wrong, Once again, Natsume rode the higher horse and obviously Mikan was more annoyed than Natsume was thus he won this verbal war of theirs although it was a very good attempt from Mikan. Still…it was interesting…Ne? Na-chan?

_**The End of Chapter 3**_

_**I will update if there are enough reviews…no flames.**_


	4. Sweet Memories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**(Hehe…I decided to add the whole Na-chan thing in the last chapter…I wanna see Mikan being close to beating Natsume in a verbal fight once in a while.)**

**Me: **Anyway Mikan, what I was going to tell you were that Na-chan has very, very, very big cr…

**Natsume: **I know that you thought Jesus was crucified in 1994. (Suddenly disrupted Mikan's conversation and mine.)

Oh, and you don't have to exaggerate so much about you-know-what by putting so many 'very' in front of the word c-r-…

**Me: **I was 4 then and I know how big your … on her is.

**Natsume: **What about that time when you walked into the male's toilet by accident, **hentai**?

**Me: **Erm…I can explain that…wait…how do you know that…you **hypocritical pervert** and as you have said, it was **_accidental._**

**Natsume:_ Smirks._ **What about the fact that you were hyper because you had some Bailey's (alcoholic) ice cream!

**Me: _Attempting to throw the table at him but was restrained by Ruka _**

**I – WAS-NOT-DRUNK! **LEMME GO RUKA, I HAVE TO TEACH HIM TO RESPECT HIS ELDER.

**Natsume: **I didn't say you were drunk, I said hyper, you corrected yourself.

**Mikan: **What were you going to tell me?

**Me: **Don't worry, Mikan.** Attempting to give her a reassuring smile whilst I was actually Frightened like a baby deer **

**Natsume: _Gives me a smug look._ **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4 – An Unforgettable Past, An Unforgettable Friendship**

****

**After some of intensive anger management sessions for Mikan, provided by the generosity of the author – me. Whilst poor Yuu-chan was the one who has to give her these sessions and Hotaru helped to calm her down by using her Baka Gun oh-so-wisely. (I told you at the beginning of Chapter 1 that I knew she would have to turn to anger management soon, didn't I!)**

"**What's that, Mikan-chan?"** asked Yuu; pointing to the piece of paper Mikan was holding…curiosity needed to be fed.

"**What?"** Mikan was confused.** "Oh…this?" **she asked as she waved the paper in front of Yuu.

"**This is what me and Hotaru will be singing for the competition." **She looked at Hotaru and smiled widely and a small smile graced Hotaru's lips even though no one saw it…except for Mikan of course.

Mikan then returned her gaze back at Yuu who was now reading the piece of paper. The rest of the class started to turn their attention to the piece of paper too. They crowded the small group consisting of Yuu, Mikan and Hotaru and started reading the paper too.

When they finished reading it they turned their attention back to Mikan and Hotaru, they were curious.

"**The song is really good, especially the lyrics!" **they said.

"**But what song is it, I've never heard of it before."** Nonoko asked.

"**It's mine and Hotaru's favorite song," **Mikan grinned.

Mikan looked at Hotaru then looked at her classmates and they both smile sweetly at the class. They were amazed; they never saw Hotaru smile before, even though the smile is barely noticeable it was still a change from her usual blank face. **_(Unfortunately no one saw Ruka-pyon blushing over Hotaru's smile.)_**

****

Mikan continued,** "Of course you wouldn't know it, me and Hotaru composed it a few years ago for a singing competition at our home town." **

Even Ruka and Natsume at the back of the classroom started listening out of interest; they wanted to know more about the two girls' past, more about what happened before they arrived at Gakuen Alice.

"**Why did you compose it?" **asked Nonoko.

"**Well, erm…" **Mikan stuttered, she turned to Hotaru for support; Hotaru gave her a warm look, urging and allowing her to continue.

"**Well, it was when Hotaru first asked me to be her friend, it was when our friendship first started."**

**Flashback**

_Hotaru walked up to Mikan, who was slowly making her way back home. She stopped when she realized that Hotaru was walking behind her. She turned around and looked at Hotaru._

"_**Let's be friends!" **Hotaru said, out of the blues. _

_Mikan looked at Hotaru, confused. The new transfer student just asked to be friends with her. _

"**Two cute girls like us who are also popular should join to form a group together, this way we can benefit from the friendship."**

Everyone in the class whilst listening to this flashback sweat dropped at Hotaru's bluntness. Even though they don't show it, the class knew that the two girls were cute, especially when they are together.

When they were at their last school they were very popular, especially with the boys. Their personalities made people love them for who they are, not to mention, they are both so kawaii-looking. Their contrast of personality interested the people around them and Hotaru's ice-queen image makes the guys to take interest in her because she was so mysterious.

In this school, people feel intimidated by Hotaru and her weird gadgets and the harm that it can cause, thus no boys (if they have an intention to be 'more than friends') has dared to approach the two girls unless they just want severe body harm. Hotaru is very protective over Mikan even though she doesn't show it. She would shoot the boys with her Baka Gun if they have any intention of becoming "more than friends" with either of them. Anyway, no one dare to approach Mikan, it is like Natsume has an invisible claim on the girl.

However, when the classmates knew what Hotaru said to Mikan when they first met, to put this fact so simply then and wanting to use this fact as an advantage for their friendship. Well…it was just like Hotaru.

Hotaru presented a poster in front of Mikan, it was a singing competition and the winning group will earn 10,000-yen worth of food coupons.

The whole class sighed; again, it was just like Hotaru to do something like this – for food or money.

Mikan smiled warmly at Hotaru and said **"hai!"**

She took Hotaru's hand and they walked back home together.

"**Call me Mikan, Hotaru!"**

**A Few days later - a day before the competition**

"**Hotaru, did you notice that on the poster it says that we have to compose our own song?"**

"…"

"**Do you want to come to stay at my house tonight and compose it together? Ji-chan wants to meet you, he had heard so much about you from me!"**

Hotaru smiled.

"**Ji-chan, I'm home, I've brought Hotaru with me."**

"**Konbawa, Hotaru-chan."**

"**Konbawa." **Hotaru smiled.

Mikan's house is a second-home to her. Sometimes she feels more comfortable here because it feels so tense in her own house, her mum is over-protective of her because they are trying to hide her from Gakuen Alice and sometimes she feels uneasy around her parents.

At nighttime the two fell asleep in Mikan's bedroom, Ji-chan switched off the lights and tugged the two into bed and covered them with a duvet. The moonlight lit the song lyrics on Mikan's desk.

The two girls tossed and turned in their sleep until they found comfort when they leant close together, facing each other and they held each other's hand.

"**Hotaru…"** Mikan whispered in her sleep.

As if she had heard Mikan, she replied, **"Baka"** and a smile can be seen on both of their faces in the moonlight.

They won the competition easily and they got the food coupons. On the same day someone also started a Fan Club for the two of them, supported by both boys and girls in their school and in the village. **(Hotaru earned money in her old school by selling pictures of Mikan and sometimes…only sometimes, both of them together.) **

**Ruka: **So when I wasn't there she blackmailed Sakura for pictures.

**Hotaru: **Is there something wrong with that?

**Ruka: **Err…no.

**Hotaru: **Good. **(Everyone sweat dropped.)**

But what they treasured the most from this competition was not popularity or the food coupons…even though Hotaru did want the coupons very much. What they treasured the most was the precious time they got to spend with each other whilst working on the song, it was the start of a blooming friendship and the song they composed constantly reminded them of that.

They both smiled at each other at this flashback of memory. They looked happy and their classmates can't help but smile with them. Somehow looking at them makes them feel happy inside. They all used to think that maybe they are not really best friends; by the way Hotaru treats Mikan they can't be. But they realized that the two girls had a strong bond of friendship by looking at their faces when they were reminiscing the start of their friendship. They just had a different and weird way of showing their friendship than others have. The contrast of characters between the two of them just makes their friendship stronger as they will cover and give what the other one lacks. **(I find it is rather ironic how MxH and RxN are complete contrast friendship whilst MxN and RxH are also a complete contrast of pairing.)**

**The End of Chapter 4**

**I will update if there are enough reviews…no flames.**


	5. Giant Piyo Lover's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

****

**Me: **He said that I wasn't allowed to say anything but he didn't say that I wasn't allowed to write it on paper. **_Laughing like an idiot _**

**Natsume: **I knew from the start that she belongs to an asylum.

**Me: _Ignores Natsume's comment_ – **Mikan…you have mail. **_(Hands her the letter)_**

**Mikan: **Yay! Ano…that's not for me _**(looks at me whilst blushing)**…** Natsume grabs it **_

**Natsume: **So…this is your love letter_…_**_(looking at me)_ **who is it from…_**(smirks)**…_who would fall in love with you, unlucky guy, he must have been blind at the time…or you must have poisoned him!

**Me: **Oh (insert appropriate word) and** ignores Na-chan's teasing**…where's that letter that I was supposed to give to Mikan.

**Natsume: **Oh – you mean this one…** _holds up the letter that I was talking about _**

**Me: _Glowers at him_ – **Where did you get that!

**Natsume: **I have my ways.

**Me: **Give it back – **N-O-W!**

**Natsume: **No…why should I? **(smirks)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5 – Giant-Piyo Lover's Revenge**

****

As you might have guessed, it was rather unsurprising that Hotaru and Mikan managed to win the singing competition at Gakuen Alice so easily. They won over many of their senpai (plural) in middle school and high school whilst their whole class was cheering them on.

Again, a fan club started for the two girls, just like their last school, their singing was so memorable for the audience. But Hotaru just shot away their fans that kept on bugging the two of them with her Baka Gun. **(More vicious than how Natsume treats his fans, at least he does it by glaring at them not killing them in the process…so unlike Hotaru's method.)** The fan club consisted of mostly males. The size of their fan club could compare with the size of Ruka and Natsume's fan club.

**Ruka's revenge!………..**

He started selling Hotaru and Mikan's pictures when they were singing on stage and they have proven to be extremely popular, they were sold out on the first day and he was now selling the second batch of copies of those pictures.

"**Ruka-pyon! I'm not even involved with Hotaru's blackmailing!"**

"**Gomen Sakura, but they are so popular, I'm getting rich from doing this. Plus…it's payback time, Imai!" **Ruka state as he shoot an attempted glare at Hotaru. **(So, revenge is sweet after all. ;; )**

"**Ruka – if you don't stop selling those pictures I will sell the pictures of you when you dressed up as Snow White or the one when you were in Mikan's uniform."** Says Hotaru as she threatens the poor boy in a monotone speech.

"**I don't care, most people have already bought and seen those pictures anyway!"**

"**Yes, but they haven't seen the picture where you were kissing Giant Piyo." **Smirks Hotaru whilst showing him the picture she has just described. He looks at the picture and starts to turn red from pure anger.

"**I WASN'T KISSING GIANT PIYO, IT'S JUST THE ANGLE WHERE THE PICTURE WAS TAKEN FROM!"**

"**Yes Ruka, but people wouldn't know that." **state Hotaru ever so calmly provoking Ruka to turn into a brighter crimson colour from rage and embarrassment.

Even Mikan is having a hard time controlling the laughter that is threatening to erupt soon; it will just enrage poor Ruka even further.

"**Imai!"** he shouts.

"**And I doubt that they would believe you if you do try to tell them the truth. It would just seem like a desperate attempt to cover-up 'the truth'." **Continues Hotaru, still in a monotone voice.

"**Fine, you win!"** He sighs as he hand Hotaru the pictures of the singing competition.

She takes it from him and then gives him an evil glare, as if she is going to conspire something. She is about to leave with her Duck scooter when she quotes,

"**Who said that I wasn't going to sell your pictures if you give me back my pictures!"**

"**IMAI!"** and Ruka follow her on his Rhino. **( Sigh …Hotaru is a much better blackmailer than Ruka...Mikan should learn from Hotaru if she wants to win against Na-chan.) **

Mikan couldn't stop laughing and it is hurting her stomach because she is laughing so hard, even Natsume looks slightly amused by the sudden display put up by their best friends.

**---The End of Chapter 5---**

**I will update if there are enough reviews…no flames.**


	6. When You Came into My Life

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Me: **It's the last chapter so you might as well tell her or I will do it for you, Na-chan!

**Natsume: **Fine…urgh…Polka Dots **(turns to face Mikan.)**

**I am holding a Baka-gun whilst Hotaru is holding a video recorder, both giving Natsume a vicious glare Natsume sees us and is intimidated to continue.**

**Natsume: **Okay…I… I….why don't you change to a different print of panties, polka dots is getting boring.

**Mikan: **NATSUME!…YOU HENTAI!

**I am about to shoot him with the Baka-gun now and Hotaru is encouraging me, what a sudden change of subject by Na-chan! (Sigh – young love) **

**Natsume: **…I like you very much, Polka dots.**(Looks down shyly…is that even possible with his limited facial expressions in his dictionary?)**

**Mikan: Walks closer to him and gives him a small peck on the cheek **Hentai, I feel the same way about you.

**Me: So kawaii!**

**Hotaru: Now the two bakas are united together it's gonna bring more chaos to the school. **

Good thing Natsume didn't hear that, he's too content to care anywayI thought.

**Hotaru: **Well, at least I will earn lots of rabbits with this confession video anyway. Not to mention the video of Sumire's reaction I can capture when she watch this confession video too…and the fight she will declare on Mikan would be fun to watch too… Not to mention it is fun to bully my best friend.

**Me: **You will have to give some rabbits to me since I am the one who executed this plan anyway.** Sweat drops at how evil Hotaru just sounded **

**Hotaru: **Fine, whatever…10 profit for you.

**Me:** I will take away your singing competition price.

**Hotaru: **Fine, 50:50.

**Me: **Deal!

**Hotaru: **You are too clever for your own good.

**Me:**It is not about me being clever; it is about you having the same level of intelligence as Natsume.

**Hotaru:**Don't insult me.

**Me: **Oh…was that an insult!**(Sarcasm – gives a small but evil giggle),** sorry, I meant that as a compliment. **(More sarcasm) **

**(Stick out tongue teasingly at how funny Hotaru's reaction was) **

Good thing Natsume didn't hear what Hotaru has just said otherwise World War 3 would be starting anytime soon. I wonder whom would Mikan support if her best friend and her new boyfriend have a fight between themselves. **(Snigger)**

**Ruka:**Enjoy the story, C'mon Imai, let's go **holds out hand for Hotaru **

**Me: **Oh…they are so kawaii. Oh well, at least I have kidnapped Yo-chan and Koko in return for writing this. **(Now you know why both of them didn't appear much or never appeared in this fan-fiction.)**

**All of them: YOU WHAT!**

**Me: **Nothing…**smiling at them innocently. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It is the last chapter of the story so I hope you guys like the story as I've put hard work and effort into this. **

**P.S Maybe I should start a Koko and Yo-chan fan club, anyone interested? (Wearing a T-shirt with Koko and Yo-chan's faces on it!)**

**I have decided that I will make myself the Mother of Yo-chan…he's mine, you can't have him…but if Higuchi Tachibana-san wants him back then I will have to hand over Yo-chan due to copyright infringement. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6 – When You Came into My Life **

****

**The Last Day of The School Festival – Ending Ceremony**

****

Narumi is giving a long speech, he then says,** "Please welcome the two Elementary Class B students who will be singing for us today, Imai Hotaru and Sakura Mikan!"**

The two girls steps onto the stage in a white-strapped frilly dress, the designs are slightly different from each other. Mikan has her hair down (because Hotaru convinced her that she looks nicer that way.) They look angelic and everybody thought that Mikan looks so pretty with her hair down. Everyone has their complete attention on them; Ruka is staring at Hotaru whilst Natsume is looking intently at Mikan. Ruka likes Hotaru now so I guess that is less-competition for Natsume…but then there's Mikan and Hotaru's fan club that both the boys will have to endure, not to mention they will have to fight off their own fan club too.

The younger people look up to them and admire the two girls, thinking that they are so talented and beautiful whereas the older students thought they look so adorable and huggable **(Hotaru – huggable?)**

A loud series of applause, whistling and so on welcomes the two but when they start singing everybody stays quiet to enjoy the sweet melody of…erm…I think I said it was My Heart will Go On, don't ask why though, my head was blank at the time so I can't answer your question.

When they have finished, they earn a lot of praise from their audience.

Narumi-sensei then suddenly acquires.** "I guess most of you would like to hear their song from the singing competition again, am I right?" **

And loud cheers from the crowd fill the whole area of Gakuen Alice.

Narumi smile at the two girls to encourage them whilst Mikan and Hotaru look at each other and smile. They start singing the song that they have composed years ago, when they first met, when their friendship first started.

**Song Lyrics: When You Came Into My Life (I've made it up so don't bother telling me how bad it is)**

**(Scratching my head shyly)**

**When you came into my life**

**You shown me the light that I've never seen before**

**You gave me hope that I didn't see coming**

**Your smile showed me that there's more to this world**

**You were always there for me.**

**Even when your emotions are unreadable**

**I still know what you are thinking**

**We are meant to befriend each other**

**You showed me that there are so many possibilities in this world.**

**A million words cannot describe what you mean to me**

**But a million emotions appears when I think about you**

**You are the most precious gift that I cherish in my heart**

**Promise me that you will be there for me forever.**

**As long as you'll be there, **

**As long as you are still in my life,**

**I will be okay.**

Their singing, especially the song lyrics are so enchanting_ (it is?)_ for the audience. When they have finished they received even louder cheers from the school, their fans shouting their names out loud. It was as if they have put the crowd under a magic spell.

"**Arigato, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan," **says Narumi-sensei, sweetly.

Hotaru and Mikan walk up to Narumi and ask him to do them a favor.

"**Narumi-sensei, please may Mikan and I borrow the microphone for a minute, we have an announcement to make."**

"**Okay, but what is it for?"**

"**You will find out soon."**

"**Okay but be quick."**

The audience is curious at the commotion on the stage then suddenly, a gigantic and I mean gigantic as in x100 life size poster of Ruka supposedly "kissing" Giant Piyo rolls down on the stage in front of the audience, hanging in mid-air.

That's not all, using Hotaru's invention 0078 a big screen is projected next to Ruka's poster (it is bigger than Ruka-pyon's poster) on the stage so that everyone can see it (p.s. remainder, everyone in this school, guests and teachers are at this ceremony!) and what did it project…the whole incident in chapter 3 from where Mikan came in yelling at Na-chan because of the note he sent her to where Mikan called Natsume Na-chan and he blushed, it then went on to show how Natsume still ended up winning the verbal fight, you can see him clearly blushing on the video.

Everyone began to laugh and they all looked at Natsume and Ruka who are turning red from embarrassment and are resorting to looking down at the ground, wishing that it would swallow them up and they allowed their bangs to cover their facial expressions. I guess the two girls got their revenge, finally for Mikan, she won against Natsume once in the whole year she has stayed in the school, good for you, Mikan-chan. **Wink ;)**

"**Place your orders now and you can own both the blushing Na-chan's video and the Giant Piyo Lover's picture on a special offer of 6000 rabbits."** Says Hotaru.

"**Na-chan, you look so kawaii in the video," **Mikan said into the microphone whilst winking, making poor Na-chan blush even redder and everyone can see this and laughs even louder.

"**Polka-dots, stop calling me that!"** shouts Na-chan.

"**You told me that you would rather be called Na-chan than to call me by my real name so it is only fair."**

Then Natsume resort to trying to burn the sample products.

"**No use Hyuuga, I have back-up copies and they are all fire-prove."**

Someone then comes in with a trolley full of the products and Hotaru says into the microphone,

"**So, who wants to buy it then?"**

Practically everyone in the crowd wants one, including the teachers. Everyone jumps up on to stage and the first batch of the products was out of stock in a matter of seconds, the ending ceremony turns into absolute chaos, well, at least for our favorite blackmailer she earned lots of money and finally Mikan won against Na-chan…yay!

We will have to make lots more then…Hotaru thought.

(By the way, ever since this incident everyone in the academy started calling Natsume Na-chan, but of course, when they did they have to run for their lives right afterwards, only Mikan can get away with calling him that without dying…it was like Mikan's special nickname for him and he grew to like it.)

When they walk to the back stage they found their friends waiting for them.

"**Well done, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan"** as Yuu smile at the two.

"**Thanks, Yuu-chan,"** reply Mikan.

They receive another round of praises from their friends when suddenly something catches their attention:

"**Sakura, Imai, you two were good...except for the part where you embarrassed me and Natsume!"**

"…" Natsume.

"**Thanks Ruka-pyon!"** Mikan says whilst smiling.

"**Whatever, Giant-Piyo lover."** Reply Hotaru coldly, **"A compliment from a Giant-Piyo lover cannot be counted as a compliment at all."**

"**Imai!"**

"**Hotaru! Don't be mean to Ruka-pyon." **

**(Author: What an interesting way to show your affections and infatuations towards each other…smirking.)**

Their friends' sweat drop.

Before the two starts fighting each other and attempts to kill the other, Mikan walks up to Natsume.

"**Still angry?"**

"**Tch…why would I be angry at an idiot, arguing with an idiot drags you down to their level," **is Natsume's clever reply.

"**YOU STUPID, PIG-HEADED, ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED IDIOT, YOU DON'T SUIT A CUTE NICKNAME LIKE NA-CHAN!"**

No reaction, no reply what-so-ever.

"**Say something air-head."**

"…"

"**Are you deaf, can't you speak?"**

"…"

**This only angers poor Mikan even more, she's so easy to provoke, that girl. **

"**Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**After several minutes of cooling herself down…**

"**So…what did you think about the singing then, Na-chan?" **asks Mikan as she gives Natsume one of her most radiant smile.

The group looks at Natsume for his reply.

"**It's okay…for a girl who wear polka-dots panties."** Reply Natsume, unaware of the attention their friends are giving them.

Instead of earning a series of screams from Mikan, something out of the ordinary happens.

Mikan walks up to Natsume and hugs him and he turns around to avoid letting people seeing him blush, however Hotaru and Ruka sees it thus Hotaru starts recording, well her satellite has captured everything in this whole story anyway.

"**What do you think you are doing little girl?**

"

"**I've been friends with you for a whole year, I can translate what you really meant by what you said."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**If I was bad then you would have teased me and wouldn't let me live it down, but you said it's okay, which I can translate to the fact that it is meant to be a compliment."**

"**Whatever."** His face is turning redder by the second and he shakes her off him.

"**Arigato Gozaimasu, Natsume-kun." **

This time, Mikan hugs him even tighter, this cute scene receives some giggles from their friends, and all of them can see that Natsume is clearly blushing madly now.

She grabs his hand and starts walking away from the back stage as their friends follow them with their eyes only, however, this time Natsume isn't attempting to shake her hand off. Instead, he lets her continue to drag him along to wherever she is planning on going; he held her hand tighter, not wanting to let go…

He feels safe in her hands.

**The End of Story**

"**I don't believe you embarrassed me like that in the story and now you are going to pay!"** Na-chan said as he produced a flame on his palm.

"**Oh, Na-chan, no need to be embarrassed, Mikan-chan likes it, ne, Mikan-chan? I helped you to win against Na-chan for once, you should be happy, Mikan-chan."**

"**Thanks Daisy and I think Na-chan is such a kawaii nickname, ne, Na-chan!"**

Na-chan blushes.

"**Time for action, he's losing his concentration." **Takes out the fire extinguisher and sprays foam all over Na-chan and then laughs like a maniac….mwahahahahaahahahahohohohohohoohohohoo…**MISSION COMPLETE **(Mission Impossible theme tune comes on.)

"**Ja ne, see you in other fan fictions, readers!" **

"**P.S Giant Piyo Lover's Poster and Na-chan's blushing video is on a special discount of 5,999 rabbits for you readers! Me and Hotaru reduced the price by one rabbit, aren't we nice?" **Guys, you know such products are worth this huge sum of money.

"**I don't usually do discounts." Adds Hotaru. "Consider yourselves as lucky, so buy it!"** Aims Baka Gun at readers.

**Please tell me what you thought of it! **

**Daisy xxx**

**P.S This must be the longest chapter I have ever, ever written! So I do hope this ending didn't disappoint you!**


End file.
